A fatefull encounter
by mon-amourr
Summary: Months after he defeated N he finds him again. Please be kind, first N/Black story


It was not long after he defeated N, that he began to miss him. Black started to think back to all the moments he had seen or fought the green haired male.

_Flashback_

On the first meeting, he thought that N was special, different, but in a good way. Little did he know that he would care about the strange man with green hair. Black never really knew how he should react when N gave him a compliment about the way he treated his Pokémon. He was always happy, even when Cheren and White bad mouthed about him. He was shocked when he heard from White that N was the king of Team Plasma. So Black decided to become a more solitaire trainer.

Slowly he began to ignore the man with the beautiful eyes and would often just nod in a form of gratitude. Well that was before he had to fight against the Shadow Triad. While he fought he began to think of what would happen if Reshiram or Zekrom wouldn't react to him. Would N still talk to him, even if he wasn't the hero that N had suspected? This only drove Black forth and motivated his Pokémon so that they all fought for the happiness of their master. Soon he defeated the Shadow Triad and ran quickly to the man he liked.

He was surprised when the same man wanted another battle with him. For the first time the young trainer saw that the King of Team Plasma didn't want to fight him. He had lost from him before, but he was sure not to lose this time. He fought N and in the end he won. They continued the game of chase until Black was at the Pokémon League to fight against Alder. To his surprise he didn't saw only Alder and Cheren standing there, but also a victorious N. When they looked at each other, he saw the Green haired man smiling. Black saw that the smile was not one of happiness; it showed that neither of them wanted to fight each other. Then a castle came out of the ground. N walked away towards the castle and said before he disappeared that he would fight Black inside. The young trainer didn't want to fight him, but Cheren and Alder told him that he had to do it and tried to convince him. In hope that Cheren and Alder would finally stop about it, he decided to fight the man he liked.

Inside the castle he faced N and they looked at each other. They didn't say a thing, but just gave a sad smile. It was not much, but enough for N to speak.

"I knew you would come. You are a strong fighter, Black. It pains me that we once again have to fight. This will be our last fight, so give everything you have!" Shouted N before he send out his Pokémon.

_End Flashback_

And now three months after he won from N and Ghetsis he felt lonely. He still remembers those words that his crush told him after he won.

"Now you too will come in the Hall of Fame. Black, the world will know your name. You once told me about your dream. I'm glad that you could finish it." He said those words with a little, but sad smile on his face and Black could see the unshed tears in his eyes. After that N took of with Zekrom and Black didn't saw him again.

Those words and that face still haunt Black in his sleep as if N never really left. He missed him. He cared more about him then he wanted to admit. Black wasn't that stupid, he knew that he was in love with that beautiful Green haired male. Believe it or not, but N had many admirers. One of them was White and Black knew that he could never win from such a women like her. So he tried to forget his unreliquented love. With no success. He was walking through Nimbasa City, toward the Ferriswheel. He didn't know why, but he wanted to go for a ride. He really wanted to feel how White was feeling when she was alone with N in there, but he knew that wasn't possible. He arrived at the Ferriswheel and waited in the line. When it was his turn, a man in a long dark trench coat took hold of him and pulled him in the attraction and closed the door. Like he saw before, the man had a long trench coat and his face was hidden by a hat. He had long, green, messy hair, tied in a simple ponytail. He really had no idea why he would be pulled inside there. Black was thinking if he knew that man and that was when it hit him. He only knew one person that had long green hair. He moved closer and took a good look and then carefully asked.

"Is that you N?"

"Hello Black, how are you?" Sounded the quiet tone of N's voice. It was really N and before Black knew it he hugged him. This surprised the former king of Team Plasma, but quickly reacted to the hug.

"I'm fine, but how are you?" Was the muffled reply. Black that moved back and continued speaking. "Where were you? I was- eh.. I mean we were worried." The brunette hoped that the slip up wasn't heard, but as usual his luck wasn't at his side.

"You were worried? Why? After everything I did to you and your friends, why would _you_ be worried?" N was seriously surprised after Black's little slip up.

"I-I ehm… Because" Just after that his Xtransceiver went off and silently Black thanked Arceus for this. He looked apologetic at the other one and picked up as he nodded. He saw the smiling face of White.

"Hey Black, how are you?"She said with a big grin on her face.

"I'm okay and you? Why are you so happy?"He asked while smiling politely.

"Because you don't know what I've heard!"

"And that is?"Sighed Black. He knew that this could possibly take awhile.

"N is back. He is finally back! Now I was going to find him and you are going to help me. No buts you understand?" Commanded White.

"No need to find him. He is here with me in Nimbasa City. I was talking to him and I guess that I'll see you soon."And then he ended the call.

"Why is she looking for me?"Asked the man in front of him quite surprised.

"She likes you." Answered Black truthfully. Lying was never his strong point and then he whispered "Just like me."

"Yo-you like me?!" Asked N quite happy. Black looked at him and was very happy when suddenly the door opened. He sprinted away and while running away he wanted to hit himself. Why did he say that out loud? He did fine right? He didn't knew that N was running behind him and didn't knew that when he was resting against a tree. He had his hands on his face. Black couldn't face a rejection, not from him. When he saw a shadow he tried to move away, but he was too late as N pinned him at the same tree. He looked Black in the eye, which was difficult as the young trainer kept moving his head.

"Black look at me!" Commanded N with an edge of desperation in it. N couldn't face the idea that even Black couldn't face him. Finally they looked in each others eyes and he saw fear in those brown eyes. Black saw something else. He saw the same fear in N's eyes and also the self hate he had. "Do you like me? Please answer me Black!" The tone of the older male was breaking Black's heart. Then he heard White calling out and the voice was getting louder. He suddenly knew why he shouldn't tell him. White deserved N. Well that was what Black thought.

"You would be better off with White. She would be a good girlfriend. So please N let me go." Pleaded Black. "No, not until you're answering me truthfully."

The Brown hair male knew that he couldn't keep this up and his resistance fell when he looked N in the eyes. He saw those unshed tears and more emotions. The most which he couldn't even recognize. He knew that he was one of the few people that could make N cry. He didn't want to live with the idea that his selfish lie would make N unhappy. He didn't want to let N think that he didn't love him. Because he did and so he told him.

"No, I don't like you." With that he saw N's face fall. "I can't tell you something that I don't mean and I'm not lying as for a fact that I don't like you, but rather love you."

Suddenly the shoes that Black were wearing became much more interesting as he couldn't face N. They had mud on them and so the brown haired trainer decided that they had to be cleaned. He felt a gentle hand on his chin that tilted it up, so that he was looking at N. He saw a beaming smile on N's face and he too had to smile. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips claiming his and this surprised him, for a second. He then began to kiss him back with the same want and love. This was what they both truly wanted and both hoped that nobody would take it away. They kissed until they had to breathe, but only to continue it afterwards. They stopped when they heard White once again calling out. The older male let go of Black, but still kept his hand in his. They walked to an open space and sat on the ground.

"White we are over here." Said Black loudly while laying his head on N's shoulder. He closed his eyes and thought back about the kiss. He really enjoyed it and hoped that it was one of the many. He then felt an arm around his middle and smiled. Yes he really missed him in the last 3 months.

"Ah, here you are." Smiled White and Black opened his eyes. He was truly surprised that she didn't comment about the way they sat or held each other. That was until he saw the look on her face. It was a look that said something in the lines of "You-really-should-leave-you-know." Black was never good at seeing those looks, so he stood up and let go of N's hand. He quickly walked away while White was trapping N. He went back to the Ferriswheel and walked to a bench. While he was walking he thought about an old saying. _'How does it go again? If you love somebody, let them go. If they return they were always yours? So does that mean that N is mine if he comes back? Ahh… headache… Too many thoughts and too much things too dream about.' _

He stopped at a shop to get something to drink for him and his Pokémon and then went back to the bench in front of the Ferriswheel. He and his Pokémon drank something and then he let them play. He slowly closed his eyes while enjoying the warmth from the sun. He became drowsy and slowly fell asleep. His last thought was if N would go for White or not.

He woke up when something or someone touched his face. A few second later it appeared that it was someone's hand that was slowly touched his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see who it was, but when he looked left and right he didn't saw anyone. Suddenly a shadow casted over him and he looked up. There he saw N smiling at him. The beautiful older male walked around the bench and then sat next to him. He put his arms around Black and pulled him closer. Their was no trace of White and Black was too scared to ask what happened there.

"I know that you want to know what happened there. So ask. I want to hear your voice again." Whispered N in his ear. For Black that was quite arousing as he always loved N's voice. He looked at his lover?

"What happened there and please be honest."Said Black still sleepy.

"Nothing much. I tried to go after you, but she blocked my way. Then she says that I don't have to go after you. I say that I do as I love you. She became angry and told me that I would never have enough with you. So then she tries to kiss me and I took that as an opportunity to escape and find you. Did you know that you cried in your sleep?"

"I cried in my sleep?" Questioned Black. He looked surprised when N nodded. He didn't know he cried.

"Why did you walk away? Was it because I did something wrong?"Said N worried and he looked confused when Black shook his head.

"When we were younger, White and I could understand each other on the way we were looking. And she looked at me with a face that said that I should leave. Sorry." Was the awkward response of the brunette.

"Don't go the next time okay? I like to spend time with you Black." Answered N truthfully and Black nodded.

"I won't go because I like to spend time with you too, N. I really do like you..." Murmured Black quietly, but N heard it and smiled. He took the brunets face and kissed him. It was a slow kiss and Black loved it.

"That's good. I won't leave you Black. I promise you that!" Said N after the kiss with twinkling eyes and a big smile and Black couldn't happen to smile back. He loved N and he would do anything to stay with him. 'That is enough for now' thought Black with a smile as he and N looked at the Ferris wheel before running to get in the line and to get inside... This was their life now and they believed that nothing could destroy that.


End file.
